1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light assembly for attaching to a bicycle, and more particularly to a light assembly including a simplified structure for easily and quickly attaching and securing onto a bicycle and for allowing the light assembly to be easily and quickly disengaged from the bicycle without external wires that connecting the light device and the power supply device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical light assemblies or illumination devices for bicycles comprise a light device attached to the handlebar of the bicycles, and a rotary electrical contact assembly providing an electric power from a bicycle generator to the light device for generating a constant illumination.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,972 to Thomas et al. discloses one of the typical illuminated spoke mounted reflectors for bicycles and also comprising a complicated bicycle generator attached to a fork member of the bicycles and coupled to a light device with electric wires or cables.
However, it takes time to attach or to mount the complicated bicycle generator and the light device onto the bicycles. In addition, the typical illuminated spoke mounted reflectors for bicycles comprise a complicated structure that may not be easily manufactured and that may include a greatly increased manufacturing cost. Furthermore, the electric wires or cables are exposed and may be easily cut by various objects, and may be dangerous to the riders.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,529 to Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,295 to Lee, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,900 to Lee disclose three further typical light devices each having a complicated configuration having many parts and elements for attaching and securing onto various objects or bicycles with fastening straps.
However, an outer housing comprise a complicated structure for attaching and securing various parts and elements therein, such as the light members, the reflectors, the battery storing casings, etc., such that the typical light devices also may not be easily manufactured and such that the typical light devices also may include a greatly increased manufacturing cost. In addition, the light members and the battery storing casings may not be disengaged from the outer receptacle and may not be changed to the other new ones.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional light assemblies for bicycles.